1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, program and a recording medium, and more particularly, relates to a suitable technique for displaying a plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a software for mapping photographed images provided with location information based on a global positioning system (GPS) on a map is known. There is already available a technique, for example, by which when a photographing point is reached by tracking a photographing route displayed on the map, an image photographed at the photographing point is displayed.
However, in a case where the photographed images are displayed together with the map, when the images which were photographed while moving a wide range are displayed, a wide-area map and the photographed images will be displayed on one screen. Accordingly, a map with a high reduction scale must be displayed, resulting in such a map that allows a user to figure out only rough locations. Further, since the map and the photographed images are displayed, there is a problem that the photographed images will be displayed smaller, and an original pleasure to appreciate images will be impaired.
Further, if map data for displaying the map is to be retained, a capacity of a memory will become larger, and a mass memory will be required, thus leading to an increased cost. On the other hand, in a conventional display method of appreciating only images without display of the map, a location where the image was photographed cannot be confirmed, and when showing the image to anyone else, the person who photographed the image, or the travelling companion has to make unnecessary explanation.